


Poker Night

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Poker, Threesome - M/M/M, Top John, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't how Greg expected poker night to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Now availble in Chinese at <http://www.mtslash.com/thread-112105-1-1.html>

This was not the way Greg had imagined this evening going. But fuck it all, he sure as hell wasn't upset. John put down his cards with a wicked smile. Greg swore and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his pants, dropping them to the floor with the rest of his clothes. John was still dressed in socks, tshirt and pants; no wonder it had been his idea to play strip poker. Sherlock sulked in his pants. He'd refused to play the last two rounds. John looked Greg over appreciatively and took another drink. "Still not wanting to play, Sherlock?"

The man grumbled and tucked his head into his folded arms, slouching further into his chair.

John chuckled and stood, making his way around the coffee table to where Greg sat on the couch. As Greg watched, John climbed into his lap. Before he could react, John's hands were in his hair. He kissed him hard, grinding slowly against his lap.

 _Oh God_ , thought Greg as he groaned into the kiss. He'd be lying if he said he'd never wanked off to the thought of John in bed. Or Sherlock. Or both. John deepened the kiss, keeping him firmly in place as he tried to rock up against him.

As Sherlock stepped behind John, he turned away from Greg to kiss him. It was beautiful, watching those two together. Sherlock pushed down John’s pants and wrapped his long fingers around both their erections. Greg thrust up, almost disturbing the balance of all of them.

John pulled away from Sherlock. “Bedroom,” he ordered.

Sherlock hurried to obey. John gave Greg another good snog before helping him up and leading him down the hall to Sherlock’s room. The other man was pulling lube out of the drawer. John reached over and pulled out a condom as well, looking up at Greg with dark eyes. “I am going to fuck you.”

Greg shivered as John finished removing his clothes. Sherlock gave him a quick kiss and pulled him into bed. Greg lay on his back as John knelt between his knees. Sherlock moved to his head and pinned his wrists, glancing at John before studying him like a particularly interesting insect.

Warmed fingers pressed inside. He arched up with a small cry, body adjusting to the intrusion, Sherlock’s hand’s warm and heavy on his wrists. His eyes closed as John worked him methodically, carefully opening him with precision. Greg thrashed helplessly, moaning and surprised again by John Watson.

“Come here,” John told Sherlock as he slowly withdrew his three slicked fingers. Greg opened his eyes to watch the pair. Letting go, Sherlock moved to John’s side, rewarded with a kiss. John handed him the bottle of lube and got onto his hands and knees over Greg. Sherlock moved behind him and John’s eyes fluttered as fingers slipped inside.

John tore open the condom and slid it on. Leaning down he breathed warmly against Greg’s ear, cock not quite touching his own. “Ready for me?”

“Yes.” Greg turned his head to meet John’s eyes.

A cold smiled curled John’s lips. He pushed up Greg’s knees and slowly worked his way inside, giving him time to adjust. With a groan, Greg pushed back against John until he was filled completely. The bed shifted and John moaned and closed his eyes as Sherlock entered behind him. Greg watched Sherlock nibble John’s neck, one hand splayed across his chest. The coldness melted from John under Sherlock’s caress.

Opening his eyes again, John looked down at Greg. He started to move, moaning with pleasure between Greg’s willing body and Sherlock’s. Greg had always imagined watching Sherlock come undone would be amazing but seeing John come apart might possibly be better. Sherlock reached around and took Greg in hand. His eyes screwed shut, feeling Sherlock’s steady thrust in John’s movements.

John moved faster, pulling a low whimper from Greg’s lips as he brushed his prostate. John’s hand joined Sherlock’s on his cock. Greg writhed as they moved in perfect tandem. He came hard, one streak of cum reaching his chin as he gasped. John leaned forward to lick it off.

The bed moved again and John pulled out. Greg groaned at the loss. He opened his eyes as Sherlock landed on his back next to him with a grunt. John moved on top of him, guiding him back inside as Sherlock reached over and took Greg’s hand. Leaning over, Greg kissed him slowly, tongue exploring his mouth. The man tasted of the expensive wine they’d been drinking with a hint of something darker.

John grabbed Greg’s hair, pulling him away from Sherlock’s mouth and towards his heavy, bare cock. Greg shifted so he could go down on John while he rode Sherlock, taking him deep as he rocked up. In only a few minutes Sherlock came with a low whimper, one hand resting on Greg’s shoulder. John pulled off of Sherlock and pushed Greg onto his back again, fucking his mouth until he came down his throat. Greg happily swallowed all of it, gripping John’s thighs.

With a happy sigh, John carefully pulled out of Greg’s mouth. He shifted and wedged himself in between Greg and Sherlock, grasping Greg’s hand while Sherlock looped an arm around his chest from behind him. As they fell asleep, Greg thought he should come over for poker night more often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
